<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't by Eremon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753481">I can't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon'>Eremon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prose and Poems [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Isolation, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rated T for language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prose and Poems [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can work but<br/>
I can't concentrate<br/>
I can stay inside but<br/>
I can't go out<br/>
I can live but<br/>
I can't stay sane<br/>
I can function but<br/>
I can't live like before<br/>
Fuck, I can't stay sane for much longer</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>